2 principes, 1 rana
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Fran pierde una apuesta con Bel por lo que termina disfrazado de sirvienta, lo que no sabe es como reaccionaron los gemelos ante esto, y lo peor es que ahora Bel ¿también tendrá que disfrazarse? BelFranJill. Séptimo capi, up!
1. Apuesta

Bueno, esto se me ocurrio desde hacia tiempo pero no lo hice hasta que estuve sin internet una semana xD, asi que sera un BelFranJill, y claro, ambos tendran sus momentos con Fran pero para eso aun falta~

Creo que me dejo de hablar porque no se me ocurre que decir... y eso, espero que les guste, que nose porque y se me ha dado por escribir por este trio xD

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Senpai! -gritó el más pequeño- no quiero disfrazarme de chica... además yo no jugué ninguna apuesta con usted...

-Mentira~ tu mismo lo dijiste -se pone a imitar su voz -_"Si yo pierdo me disfrazaré de mujer y haré lo que usted quiera, Senpai_" y... has perdido...

-Usted me empujo... yo iba a ganar la carrera y usted me tiró uno de sus cuchillos y luego me lanzó una roca y como fallo me puso la zancadilla... así que no vale...

-Ushishishi~ excusa barata. Ahora... -le tira una caja- a ponerte eso, lo he escogido especialmente para ti

-Ya... -cogió la caja y se fue hasta el baño- ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esa tonta apuesta? Era obvio que Bel-senpai haría algún truco para ganar pero... -abrió la caja y sacó su contenido- aún así... ¿por qué vestirme de chica y no de robot? O de Naruto, Ichigo, Gintama... o hasta de Transformer... pero... de chica...

Fran observaba el disfraz sin poder creérselo, su senpai le había dicho que lo había cogido exclusivamente para él, igual que el gorro ese de sapo que tanto odiaba, así que a saber para que lo hizo… de seguro para burlarse de él como siempre hacía.

Mientras afuera del baño, que se hallaba en su habitación, se encontraba el príncipe de los Varia acostado en la cama jugando con uno de sus cuchillos. Estaba aburrido y quería ver a su _Kouhai_ con el bonito disfraz que le había comprado, le había costado decidirse pero había valido la pena. En ese momento interrumpieron sus pensamientos unos gritos de afuera y que Squalo entrase por la puerta.

-¡Vooi~! ¿¡Cómo es que Fran se va a disfrazar y no nos lo has dicho! Pedazo de basura...

-Ya vale Squalo~ la madre de los Varia también quiere ver a uno de sus niños disfrazados...

-¿De qué será, Bel? -preguntó el guardián del trueno

-Será de sir... -en ese momento oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse y de ahí salió el más pequeño de los Varia.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, sabían que el disfraz de Bel no sería normal pero... una sirvienta, con su vestido negro, bastante corto cabe destacar, ya que cubría lo necesario; su delantal blanco con varios dibujos y bolados al final; unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón acompañado por unas medias a rejillas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y un gorro blanco típico de las sirvientas. Le miraron de arriba a abajo, no es que le quedase mal, era todo lo contrario le quedaba demasiado bien y además de que para muchos él se asemejaba a una chica esto les ayudaba a respaldar esa teoría.

-¡Que monada~! -gritó Lussuria mientras mostraba un cartel con el número 10

-Mmm... Hay que admitirlo, te queda bien -Squalo imitó el gesto de su compañero y también sacó un cartel con el número diez que también fue imitado por el guardián del rayo que se limitó a mirar hacia el costado con un leve sonrojo

-¿Es qué acaso se pusieron todos de acuerdo en darme una nota? –preguntaba con indiferencia mientras dirigía su mirada a la de su senpai, observando que este tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Pero antes que pudiese emitir algún sonido, un miembro de más bajo nivel entro corriendo a la habitación pero en vez de dar el informe que lo había llevado hasta ahí se quedó observando al ilusionista. Este al sentirse observado, de manera tan lasciva, le hizo mirar hacia un costado. El príncipe viendo la reacción del pequeño simplemente le lanzó un cuchillo al hombre que había entrado, rasgándole un poco el uniforme y haciéndole entrar en razón

-E-e-esto… el jefe ha dicho que los quería a todos lo más rápido posible en la sala de reuniones, y que si tardaban mucho pues… los… mataría

No alcanzó a oír una respuesta ya que casi todos salieron corriendo hacia dicha sala, menos Belphegor que aún seguía observando al pequeño y este que le suplicaba con la mirada el poder cambiarse.

-No.

Sentenció para luego acercarse al menor, cogerlo de la cintura y tirárselo sobre los hombros. Instintivamente, Fran cogió la falda y la tiró lo más que pudo intentando ocultar su ropa interior, que por suerte lo logró, aunque no supo muy bien cómo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, muchos miembros se quedaron hipnotizados viendo al menor, y muchos de ellos en ese momento desearon tener una cámara para grabar la tan tierna escena de un príncipe llevando a su doncella, aunque no fuese una chica lo que llevaba.

-Senpai… ¿podría…?

El mayor bajó al chico de su hombro y le observó detenidamente. Su rostro se mantenía igual de inexpresivo como siempre, pero esa ropa le daba un aire tan… femenino… tan… encantador que si no hubiese sido porque Belphegor sabía que era un chico y que le llevaba por lo menos unos diez años menos, hubiesen acabado en la cama. El príncipe se reprochó este pensamiento.

-¡Es Fran! ¡F-R-A-N! ¡La rana! –se gritaba mentalmente sin poder evitar observar al pequeño de arriba a abajo, memorizando cada parte del cuerpo del menor.

Aunque no pudiese ver sus ojos, sabía que era observado, y no tuvo la misma sensación que con el otro hombre, no, se sentía bien siendo observado por su senpai. No iba a mentir, siempre había querido que lo mirase de esa forma, sabía que estaba mal pero… ¿y qué? Él también tenía sus necesidades y entre una de ella estaba la de estar y sentirse querido por su senpai. Porque ¿a quién iba a engañar? Se sentía atraído por el príncipe casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, o más bien secuestraron pero eso era otra historia. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió feliz, aunque su rostro no demostrase nada, pero…

-Sabes –decía el mayor cogiendo un mechón de pelo del pequeño- si lo tuvieses violeta sería el mismo corte que Mammon~

Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, de huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, su vida era un desastre, nunca podría superar a su antecesora… Bajo la mirada y asintió… se sentía completamente destrozado, seguramente Belphegor le había puesto todo eso por el hecho que le recordaría así a su _"querida Mammon". _Le dio hasta asco decir eso, no es que tuviese algo en contra de la Arcobaleno, es que no entendía que le veía su senpai.

La reunión pasó como siempre: con gritos, disparos, cosas rotas, trapos sucios de los miembros… como siempre, aunque se había hablado de las siguientes misiones, él no prestó nada de atención. Aún estaba demasiado disgustado con la comparación que le habían dado. Se sentía como cualquier adolescente que se le había declarado a su amor platónico y este sólo le decía que no le quería, que estaba enamorado de otra persona… se sentía tan frustrado que ni siquiera observó como los demás miembros le miraban intrigantes ya que no todos los días, por no decir nunca, se le veía a Fran dando alguna expresión.

Aunque más allá de los sentimientos no correspondidos que el chico tenía, los demás pensaron que había sido culpa de Bel y su tonta idea de disfrazarlo de chica. Por lo que le dieron una mirada recriminatoria al príncipe que sólo les miró con cara de no haber hecho nada. Antes que pudieron decirle algo, el ilusionista se levantó de su asiento y con un _"discúlpenme, es que es la hora que practique mi última ilusión"_ se fue del lugar.

-Belphegor…

-Yo no hice nada, Jefe… es la ranita quien se lo ha tomado como si el mundo se le cayese encima –decía con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Fran con paso ligero había logrado sortear a varios miembros que se habían quedado tontos al verle y hasta le habían pedido una foto. Logró llegar a su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama sin importarle que se le viese algo o no, en ese momento lo último que le importaba era ser observado

-¿Por qué?

Sólo podía pensar en eso. Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el techo. Lo había intentado todo pero al final, siempre resultaba siendo menor que Mammon. Ella era perfecta, hacía ilusiones perfectas, era una estafadora perfecta, y de seguro en todo lo que hacía debía de serlo… no como él que ni siquiera lograba que la persona de la que estaba enamorado se fijase en él…

-Me preguntó… ¿Y si yo hubiese sido Mammon?

En ese momento se imaginó a él como la Arcobaleno, y en su fantasía también aparecía el príncipe, pero no era como el de siempre, no. Era mucho más reservado, gracioso, bondadoso… era… perfecto, era el Belphegor que Fran siempre había deseado.

-Senpai… ¿qué quiere qué haga para qué se fije en mí?

No supo cómo pero al final había acabado durmiéndose. Tampoco supo cuánto durmió pero al despestar, debió admitir que las faldas eran realmente cómodas. Pero antes que pudiese seguir alabando su nuevo aspecto, se dio cuenta de algo. Esa no era su habitación, y no se parecía a ninguna de la mansión de los Varia, tampoco se parecía a la de los Kokuyo, era un castillo, de eso no había duda, pero nunca había estado en el. Se levantó de la enorme cama y oyó que fuera de la ventana había dos personas discutiendo. Se acercó un poco a ella y observó que fuera se hallaba un enorme balcón y que las dos personas eran los gemelos que debatían sobre cosas que Fran simplemente no oyó.

Salió de la habitación y se metió dentro del balcón, haciendo que ambos dejasen de discutir y le mirasen.

-Senpai… ¿dónde estamos? Y… ¿por qué aún tengo el disfraz?

-En la casa de mi… hermano… -le costó referirse a Jill de esa manera- y porque se me dio la gana que siguieses así. Ushishishi~

Antes que Fran pudiese protestar por haber sido secuestrado y llevado hasta una casa ajena, vio como el mayor de los príncipes se levantaba y se acercaba hasta él, arrodillándose, cogiéndole una mano y besándola, al más estilo antiguo. Por muy cursi que pareciese, al ilusionista le gustó.

-No debería de molestarse en hablar con mi tonto hermanito, simplemente le trajo porque no podía dejarle sólo con los demás Varia.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, no podía creerse que ese fuese el mismo hombre con quien se había "enfrentado", pero lo que más le sorprendía es que fuese hermano del Príncipe falso. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, por suerte sus mejillas se mantuvieron en el color de siempre, porque si no se hubiese muerto de vergüenza. Agachó la mirada y se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía, en medio de ambos.

-¿Quiere algo de beber o de tomar?

-… No… estoy bien… -no sabía porque estaba tan vergonzoso, él nunca había sido así, ni con su senpai.

Claro que esto no fue pasado por alto por el menor de los príncipes que sólo cerró fuerte el puño mientras veía a su hermano sentarse. ¿Desde cuándo Fran se mostraba tan… adolescente enamorado ante una persona? Y más aún ¿por qué no delante de él pero si delante de su hermano? Tuvo que reprimir unas ganas de saltar sobre su hermano y volverlo a matar para así coger al pequeño y gritarle que sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

-Belphegor… ¿sucede algo?

-Nada… es que ver tu cara me irrita

-Qué raro~ porque tenemos la misma~ -decía con tono burlón

-¿Eh? Pero… si Bel-senpai y Jill-senpai son diferentes… lo único parecido es la nariz, pero los labios de Jill-senpai son un poco más gruesos que los de Bel-senpai

Ambos quedaron sin palabras, ni sus propios padres se habían dado cuenta de algo así, y un niño sí. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que la persona que tenían delante era la que habían estado esperando durante sus 26 años de vida, aunque Jill hubiese muerto durante varios de esos años. Se miraron entre sí, ambos sabían que, por mucho que se odiasen, compartían muchas cosas en común, y los sentimientos era una de ellas. Ninguno de los dos se rendiría y esta sería la batalla que definiría quien era mejor, y ¿el premio? Fran.

-Fran. ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? –ordenó Bel y el pequeño asintió saliendo del lugar

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme, Bel?

-Yo le conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo, tengo más ventaja~ Ushishishi~

-Eso es lo que crees –el menor puso una cara mucho más seria- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Bel, soy tu gemelo y hermano mayor… sé perfectamente que locura se te está pasando por la cabeza, y tus sentimientos y los míos son siempre los mismos. Cuando uno se enamora, él otro también lo hace. Además… aunque no los compartiésemos, casi lo comías con la mirada cuando lo hemos acostado en mi cama.

-No digas tonterías, Jill. ¿Sabes qué ese crío es menor que nosotros?

-Justamente por eso no has intentado nada con él, porque es menor que nosotros. Te tendrías que haberte visto cuando se acostó en mi cama, tenías unas ganas de hacerle el amor que debo admitir que tienes una fuerza de voluntad increíble, bueno es obvio que la debías de compartir conmigo~

-¡Yo no quiero acostarme con Fran, él ni siquiera me gusta! Es un niño malcriado que siempre dice lo que piensa, no tiene el más mínimo respeto por sus mayores, hace lo que se le da la gana y ¿sabes qué? De seguro debe ser malo en la cama…

-Bel… cállate.

Sintió que por primera vez en su vida debía hacerle caso a su hermano. Le miró pero este no le observaba a él, sino a la puerta. Tragó saliva, no quería darse vuelta, no quería. Pero aún así lo hizo, se dio media vuelta y sólo vio un vaso de agua en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Se sintió culpable, terriblemente culpable, pero antes que pudiese decir algo, su hermano salió de la habitación.

Jill caminó un buen rato por toda la mansión hasta que se dirigió a una de las tantas habitaciones, abrió la puerta y vio al chico sentado en el suelo con las piernas agarradas fuertemente con ambos brazos. Se acercó hasta él, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te dije que mi hermano era un idiota. Y ¿sabes qué? –el menor le observó- tengo una idea para demostrarle a Bel lo idiota que es…

-¿Y qué ganamos haciendo eso?

-Muy fácil, pequeño. Yo le demostraré a mi hermano lo equivocado que estaba y lo genial que soy yo… y tú, verás lo divertido que es ponerle celoso~

Fran se lo pensó unos segundos, sonaba realmente interesante la propuesto. Al final decidió que quería hacerla. Se dieron la mano y comenzaron a pensar en un plan perfecto para demostrarle a Bel lo equivocado que estaba.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y sino, pues me lo dicen, pero con respeto, que decir criticas nunca viene mal ^^

Nos leemos en el proximos capi a la gente que se aburra mucho y decida leerlo (?) xDDDD


	2. Intentándolo

Buenas! si... luego de 15 años me he dignado a continuarlo (?) bueno, tampoco para tanto xDDD, debo decir que me ha ehcho muy feliz que a este fic lo leyese tanta gente y que me hayan dejado varios reviews, pense que recibiria como mucho 2 jajaja, pero bueno... espero que este les guste y sino... pues me pegan (?)

Va, dejo de decir chorradas de una vez y me pongo con el fic xD

Por cierto... ya saben que Fran utilizara unos 30 trajes/cosplays/disfraces... _**me gustaria saber si a alguien le hace ilusión que la ranita lleve uno en especial o me dan ideas**_ porque honestamente, solo he pensado en 6 xDDDDDDDDD

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de varios minutos, que para el menor de los príncipes habían sido horas, los otros dos se dignaron a aparecer. Observó a Fran completamente impasible y sin expresión como siempre, en parte se sintió culpable pero él era un príncipe por lo que no pensaba disculparse. Luego miró a su hermano con odio por haber sido capaz de encontrar al menor antes que él.

-Belphegor… sé que te aburres mucho, pero al menos podrías dedicarte a hacer algo mejor que matarme con la mirada

-No necesito mi mirada para matarte…

-Sé que es una charla muy emotiva pero… -el peli verde señaló un reloj- Senpai, son las 16:30 y nosotros "supuestamente" estamos en el castillo de los Varia, y yo aún tengo que visitar a mi Maestro…

-Tch, bueno da igual, escucha "hermano" yo me voy con la rana esta, no te suicides que soy yo el que debo matarte, Ushishishi~

-Jaja, que gracioso, vete de una vez –miro al más pequeño- ¿le he dicho que ese traje le queda bien? Por fin algo bueno que hace mi "hermanito"

El menor se sonrojo levemente y con una reverencia salió del lugar seguido de su compañero.

Les costó llegar a la salida, pero al final lograron encontrarla. Y decidieron irse directamente a la casa de Mukuro, aunque a mitad del camino, el menor cayó en cuenta de algo realmente muy importante y que se le había pasado en alto… su manera de vestir.

Se detuvo en seco, por lo que el mayor le observó unos momentos intentando entender a que venía eso

-Senpai… no puede presentarme ante el Maestro vestido así… creo que le dará un ataque… mmm, bueno –puso su mano en su mentón- creo que sería interesante verlo así…

-Shishi, menuda panda de subnormales están hechos…

-Usted no puede quejarse…

El otro le lanzó varios cuchillos que fueron esquivados con facilidad. Fran aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su senpai y poner en práctica algunos de los consejos que le había dado el mayor de los rubios.

-Senpai~

-Dime

-Es que… estos zapatos son muy molestos…

-Pues quítatelos y ve descalzo

-No puedo, porque usted me dijo que no me quitase nada –dijo resaltando la última palabra mientras se acercaba aún más- entonces… ¿cómo hare para caminar hasta allí?

El rubio se estremeció debido a la poca distancia que tenían, no es que a él le gustase el peli verde ni nada por el estilo, pero es que ese traje le favorecía demasiado, y le costaba no caer a sus más bajos instintos. Además parecía que el menor o sospechaba algo o le gustaba fastidiarlo porque cada vez se acercaba más y aunque su cara no reflejase ninguna emoción sus ojos decían que justamente emociones no le faltaban.

-Podrías arrastrarte

Respondió mirando hacia otro lado, definitivamente no podía ver al pequeño con esa ropa. Pero la alegría le duro muy poco ya que sintió una mano en su mentón que le hizo volver la mirada hacia el menor, que esta vez se había acercado demasiado

-Me arruinaría el traje así que… ¿Podría llevarme?

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, no, él no era así, ahora debería haberle tirado con algo, empujado, ignorarle… pero no, estaba cayendo ante él, estaba perdiendo los papeles por ese niño con ese estúpido traje de chica, aunque este le quedase jodidamente bien, no, él no podía perder. Pero tampoco podía ignorarle, esto sería una buena manera de demostrarle a su hermano que él sí que podía ganarse a Fran ¡eso era! No es que a él le gustase Fran, es que quería ganarle, claro que sí.

-Vale, pero sólo porque tengo que ganar algo y así te dejaras de quejar, estúpida rana.

Y así es como se lo cargó en la espalda, no podía quejarse se sentía bien llevando al pequeño y que este casi no pesase era una gran ventaja. Y así llegarían más rápido porque habían ido demasiado lentos. Luego de caminar un buen rato, divisaron la casa y a los pocos metros, el príncipe bajo al chico.

-Senpai… lamento estar gordo y pesarle

-Tú no estas gordo, imbécil, si ni siquiera te he sentido

-Pero es que, eso es lo que siempre se dice para hacer sentir bien a los demás…

-¿Es qué ese traje te ha convertido en una chica? Sólo ellas se preocupan por su peso… y los gays… pero el caso es que ¿cuánto pesas? Deberías comer más porque estas esquelético…

Y comenzaron una de sus largas discusiones que no terminaban en nada. Pero antes que terminasen tirándose cosas o creándolas, fueron oídos por los residentes de la casa que sabían que esos gritos sólo le pertenecían a dos personas, y no se equivocaron.

Pero al salir se encontraron con una sorpresa, el príncipe de los Varia estaba con… ¿una chica? Realmente mona, concluyeron, y… ¿Fran? ¿Dónde se supone que estaba ese? Los otros dos seguían absortos en su pelea, y los de la casa seguían buscando con la mirada al peli verde. Hasta que salió Mukuro y

-Kufufu~ así que al final ¿has decidido tu orientación sexual, Fran? Aunque debo admitir que nunca pensé que terminarías así…

Los otros le miraron, y luego miraron a "la chica", volvieron a ver a Mukuro y otra vez a la "muchacha", recorrieron todo el lugar con la mirada, no había rastro de Fran, sólo el príncipe y… no, no podían creerlo

-¿Fran? ¿Eres tú?

El pequeño asintió y los tres se quedaron con ojos como plato, aunque Chikusa lo disimuló mejor que los otros dos.

-Debo admitir, pequeño… que me gusta cómo te queda ese traje. Siempre dije que tenías un cuerpo que podría hacerse pasar por el de una chica, Kufufu~

-… Gracias Maestro pero… no lo llevo porque quiero sino porque el senpai idiota me obligó, así que durante 1 mes me dedicaré a llevar diferentes trajes…

-¿Llevaras el de colegiala? –preguntaron al unisonó Mukuro, Ken y M.M, siempre habían querido tener a una niña con uniforme, y Chrome no contaba

-Supongo que sí…

-Claro que lo llevará y le obligaré a que se haga dos coletas~ -decía el príncipe emocionado

Los cuatro, menos Chikusa que aún se preguntaba cómo era que podía usar eso y seguir tan impasible como siempre, y Fran que les ignoraba, tuvieron una imagen mental del menor con una camisa blanca, una falda a cuadros rojo, un lazo rojo en el cuello con forma de moño, unos calcetines por debajo de la rodilla rojo oscuros, unos zapatos negros y con dos coletas… oh sí, eso sí que valía la pena ver… y grabar, definitivamente, le obligarían a usar eso

-Lamento interrumpir sus imágenes mentales pero… ¿pueden dejar de imaginarme en ropa femenina? Sigo siendo un hombre…

-Aún no lo eres, eres un niño~ -sentenció Ken

Pasaron varias horas en esa casa, el príncipe se dedicó a jugar videojuegos con Ken mientras Chikusa leía un libro y M.M se fijaba entre toda su ropa si le quedaban algunas de unas tallas más pequeñas, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener una "hermanita" y más ahora que sabía que Fran debía usar ropa de chica por un mes. Mukuro y Fran se encontraban en otra habitación practicando una nueva ilusión y para decepción del mayor, el pequeño no lograba completarla

-Pequeño… nunca te había costado tanto completar una ilusión… es raro en ti, aunque odie admitirlo, tú eres un genio así que no entiendo que te sucede

-Lo siento, Maestro

-Está bien… creo que ya se lo que te sucede… a mí también me sucedió a tu edad –miro al peli verde- ¿quién es?

El chico apartó la mirada y la bajo, no tenía caso el mentirle, sabía que su maestro ya sabía lo que le sucedía, pero admitirlo era demasiado

-¿Es Belphegor?

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, por lo que Mukuro dedujo que había dado en el clavo. En realidad no le era nada nuevo, siempre había sospechado que Fran se enamoraría de un Varia, y más cuando se enteró quién era su compañero y como este le trataba, dedujo que si el peli verde actuaba de manera tan inexpresiva le hacía sospechar un poco sobre la relación que tenían ¿Y qué es lo que le hizo darse cuenta? Muy fácil, cuando le tenía que contar cosas sobre Varia casi siempre, por no decir siempre, hablaba del rubio y su tono de voz cambiaba, por lo que había terminado deduciendo que su alumno buscaba algo más con el príncipe

-¿Él lo sabe? –el menor negó con la cabeza- ¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo?

-Maestro… no puedo decírselo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Maestro… se da cuenta que nos llevamos diez años de diferencia… 10 años… eso es demasiado, además que le haría pensar que Bel-senpai se fijaría en mi…

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás… además no se decía _"el amor no tiene edad"_

-Es que no es lo mismo… además usted conoce a mi senpai por lo que debería saber cómo reaccionaría este si yo me declarase…

-Es verdad… aunque me resultaría muy gracioso el imaginarme cómo reaccionaría, Kufufu~

-Maestros, usted es una mala persona… muérase de una vez…

-Kufufu~ muy gracioso, pequeño… ¿sabes qué hora es?

-¿Eh? –con su mirada observó toda la habitación buscando un reloj y al hallarlo- ya es hora de volver al castillo de los Varia…

-Con el desastroso entrenamiento que has hecho hoy… mañana deberás volver porque tienes que seguir practicando…

-Vale…

Se levantó del suelo, donde había permanecido ese último tiempo, se despidió del guardián de la niebla y salió de la habitación

-Senpai~ ya deje de jugar esos juegos chorras con Ken-nii-san, que tenemos que volver… y cambiarme…

-Tú no te cambiaras hasta mañana que te daré un nuevo traje, Ushishishi~

-¿De qué será esta vez? –preguntaron emocionados Ken y M.M

-Shishi~ ya lo sabrán~ vamos, ranita

Los dos miembros de Varia se fueron del lugar y se dirigieron a la sede a la cual debían haber estado ahí hace horas. En el camino, Fran volvió a decir que le molestaban los zapatos por lo que Bel tuvo que cargarlo. Al llegar al lugar fueron directamente a la habitación de Fran.

-Senpai~ ¿de verdad que no peso? –preguntaba mientras era acostado por Bel en la cama

-Si pesases no te estaría llevando, el príncipe no cargaría con alguien pesado –respondía a la vez que se sentaba a su lado

-S-senpai…

-¿…?

-Y-yo… no tengo hambre… por lo que podría no cenar… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

El menor, aún acostado, miro a su senpai con unos ojos que rogaban que le dejase quedarse ahí y que si fuera posible él se quedase acompañándole. El príncipe observó al pequeño un largo rato mientras su vista lo único que veían era la figura tan bonita de su kouhai y esos ojos que eran tan adorables, y además la poca luz de la habitación y la que entraba desde fuera lo único que hacía era dejarle a una escena realmente romántica…

El mayor dio un suspiro, él tampoco tenía mucha hambre que digamos, ya que en la casa de los Kokuyo ya había estado comiendo, y además no podía negarse ante la mirada tan adorable que su kouhai le regalaba. No podía creérselo como es que ese pequeño podía influir tanto en sus actos.

-Está bien… y me quedaré aquí contigo porque si te mueres de hambre quiero ser el primero en verte~ Ushishishi~

-Gracias… senpai…

Vio como el mayor le observaba de arriba abajo y debía admitir que le encantaba que le mirase así, ya que aunque no pudiese ver sus ojos podía sentir esa mirada tan penetrante que le recorría el cuerpo. Bel por su parte, se encontraba en una lucha interna, desde que había hecho que Fran se pusiese ese disfraz, su interior era un desastre ya que le costaba mucho mantenerse y actuar con normalidad. Con su mirada siguió viendo el cuerpo del peli verde, era tan jodidamente tentador que no caer a sus más bajos impulsos le era casi imposible… y verlo acostado, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y a una distancia tan mínima… definitivamente, le costaba bastante.

Fran aprovechó la corta distancia para acortarla aún más y con su mano derecha cogió la barbilla del príncipe para que su visión se centrase en su cara y cuando este le miro

-Senpai… yo…

Pero un grito de Squalo junto a unos disparos les sacó del momento tan "romántico" que estaban teniendo

-Oh~ olvide que a la noche debía llamar a mi estúpido hermano para decirle que he logrado algo que él jamás conseguirá

Y con una sonrisa tan típica de él, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes darse la vuelta y dedicarle un:

-Mañana te pondrás un nuevo disfraz~ Ushishishi~

Y cerró la puerta dejando a un desconcertado Fran acostado en la cama.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nose porque y creo que Fran me ha salido algo IC, ese hombre cuesta tanto (?) xD, y si... menudo final más cutre digno de mi xDDDDD

Mi respuesta a los reviews de gente genialosa que me dice lo que piensa y no se corta :P

-_**Saati-da-Sengtt:**_ ya he actualizado! aunque me he tardado un buen tiempo :P, me alegro que te guste y espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado :D

-_**Enny-chan:**_ continuado~ espero que te guste :D ahora que lo pienso, ultimamente te veo en algunos de mis fics xD

-_**Laraafix:**_ vale squalo-taichou aqui tiene su continuacion (?) xD, me alegro muchisimo que te guste y no te preocupes que ahora porque es el principio pero pronto empezare a poner varios celos porque me encantan~~~se que no viene al cuento pero me gusta tu avatar de Fran~

-_**Heart-ILZ:**_ me alegro que te guste y aqui ya tienes la continuacion :D espero que te agrade ^^

-_**Ade:**_ me alegro que te guste y ya tienes aqui la conti~ sii, el Bel26 es genial~ a mi tambien me encanta~ no te preocupes que dentro de poco Jill y Fran pondran en marcha el plan :D

-_**KootooH:**_ kyyyaaaa! me alegro que te gustase :D es que el BF es simplemenet genial~ me siento feliz con que la hayas encontrado asi me puedes decir lo que piensas y me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de narrar (que para mi siempre es pesima xD) y no te preocupes que dentro de poco empezaran los celos~ ^^

-_**Nina:**_ me alegro muchisimo que te gustase y aqui ya tienes la conti~~ ^^

-_**RiikuSC:**_ me alegro muchisimo que te guste y aqui ya tienes la conti, espero que esta tambien te guste *o*

.

Bueno... nos leemos en el proximo capi y pues bueno, para los que me conocen no necesitare decirlo pero aun asi: acepto criticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, tomates... lo que se les de la gana, yo estoy abierta a todas las opiniones~ :D


	3. Sueños extraños

Lamento no haberlo seguido antes... es que casi no tenía tiempo ya demás fueron los salones de diferentes partes de España y me mantuvieron ocupadas los cosplays u_u, pero bueno... aquí estoy para seguir la histora xD.

.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo se sentía, no sabría que responderle. Por una parte se sentía terriblemente frustrado por no haberse declarado, por otro parte furioso porque por culpa de las peleas internas de sus compañeros no había conseguido su objetivo, otra parte estaba aún avergonzada por lo que iba a hacer… en resumen, era un desastre su interior y lo único que quería era que todo eso se resolviese y si fuese posible tuviese un final feliz.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana, lo único que le quedaba era mirar el paisaje de la noche. Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba ahí cerca y poco a poco fue durmiéndose.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero en un momento comenzó a sentir frío y al abrir los ojos notó que se había quedado dormido y que era ya medianoche.

-Tengo hambre… será mejor que busque algo para comer antes de morirme aquí…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta su cama donde dejo parte del traje, por lo que sólo quedó con el vestido, no quería admitirlo, pero las faldas le eran muy cómodas. Se puso lo que primero vio en los pies y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué podría comer…? o mejor, podría beber un poco de leche con galletas ya que hoy tampoco he merendado…

Iba pensando tranquilamente mientras recorría el interminable castillo. A su vez, ambos príncipes se encontraban en la habitación del menor de los rubios

-Eres estúpido…

-Tú sí que lo eres, Jill… y además no he hecho nada malo…

-¿Qué no has hecho nada malo? Bel… ¿eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

-Yo hago lo que quiero porque soy un príncipe… así que te callas, Rasiel…

-Sí, sí… en resumen, eres un orgulloso que nunca lo admitirá…

Bel ya cansado de intentar hacerle comprender a su hermano que no sentía nada por el pequeño, se rindió y sólo se tiro en la cama, capaz que así el otro le dejaría de molestar o al menos se dormiría antes y ya no tendría que oírlo.

-¿Por qué…?

El mayor le observó, no necesita terminar la frase, ya sabía que era lo que le preguntaría.

-Porque soy un rey y se me da la gana, además harían buena pareja…

-Ushishishi~ se te han cruzado los cables

-Pues entonces si tú no lo quieres… me lo quedaré para mí

-Nunca te mirará

-¿Es que acaso te molesta que tu kouhai mire a alguien más que a ti?

-No seas ridículo… es sólo que si luego le rompes el corazón, seré yo quien tenga que aguantarle. Es sólo eso.

Se sentó en la cama, ya que todo el rato había estado acostado y miro a su hermano, sabía que no podía mentirle, porque él otro lo sabría en ese mismo momento, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad ya que no sabía si de verdad quería al pequeño como algo más o sólo era un pasatiempo

-Jill…

-Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces así

Fran ya había llegado a la cocina y ya estaba tomando su leche con galletas, adoraba esa combinación y le daba igual que su maestro siempre le dijese que eso era de niños pequeños. Pero en vez de disfrutar de su desayuno de media noche su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez sobre lo que haría

-Si me declaró y no me corresponde… no, pero si no me declaro entonces nunca sabrá cómo me siento, pero si lo hago y él no me quiere ¿qué hare? Seguramente quiere a Mammon

Suspiró, otra vez, no sabía qué hacer. Podía ser un genio en las ilusiones pero en temas amorosos era un desastre. Puso su mano en la barbilla mientras comía otra galleta

-Senpai… ¿qué tiene ella que yo no?

Suspiró pero esta vez más aliviado, siempre había querido decir esa pregunta, aunque sea al mismo aire, necesitaba sacársela de dentro de una vez o iba a explotar o algo así.

Cuando terminó de tomar y comer, dejo las cosas sucias para lavar y se fue a su habitación. Caminó lentamente, ahora no sólo pensaba en su senpai sino también en su próximo disfraz.

Al menos si tiene falda… es cómoda…

Llegó a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir de una vez por todas. Mientras Bel seguía en su cuarto pensado en la conversación de hacía un rato, su hermano ya se había ido pero su mente aún lo recordaba tanto a él como a sus palabras.

-No estoy enamorado de Fran… no lo estoy.

Sentenció y cerró los ojos para ver si podía conciliar el sueño y lo logró. Durmió bastante y de repente un ruido en su puerta le despertó, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que la persona que había interrumpido su sueño ya había entrado

-Fran ¿qué haces…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ver al pequeño con un kimono corto y al cuerpo le era demasiado.

-Senpai… ¿a qué es bonito? Me gusta cómo me queda… he venido aquí a dormir con usted porque su habitación es más calentita.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella mientras el mayor aún le observaba sin decir nada. Fran se arrimó un poco más a su compañero, quedando a una distancia demasiado pequeña

-Senpai… ¿sucede algo?

-No sucede nada.

Dijo tajantemente mientras volvía la cabeza hacia otro lado pero no le duro mucho porque el peli verde le cogió de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo. A su vez se sentó en las piernas del mayor y acortó aún más la distancia

-¿Esta seguro?

No podía evitarlo, ese enano siempre hacía algo para terminar siendo su centro de atención y ahora no podía dejar de mirarle, en especial sus labios que le resultaban jodidamente tentadores. No supo muy bien porqué ni cuál de los dos acortó la distancia, sólo sabía que estaba besando al pequeño y descubriendo cada parte de su boca. Le cogió la cintura con sus manos mientras el otro rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Cuando ya casi no les quedaba aire, tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar, pero aunque estuvieran aún recuperándose por la falta de oxígeno, Fran cogió la camisa de su senpai y la abrió mientras tocaba su torso disfrutando de lo que tocaba. Bel no se quedo atrás y con un rápido movimiento, sentó al pequeño en la cama y él se ponía arriba en cuatro patas.

-Senpai~

No podía dejar de suspirar mientras sentía las manos del mayor recorriendo sus piernas y llegando a lo que recogía el kimono para sacarlo y dejar al peli verde medio desnudo. Volvieron a besarse aún con más intensidad mientras se iban quedando con menos ropa a cada rato que pasaba y sus manos recorrían varios partes del cuerpo del otro.

Dejo de besarle para bajar a su cuelo y dejarle algunas marcas mientras el guardián de la niebla intentaba ocultar sus gemidos de placer. Cuando acabo, su rostro fue cogido por el pequeño y poniéndoselo delante del rostro le dijo

-"Te dije que en el fondo te gustaría hacerlo tuyo~"

Entonces abrió sus ojos mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, no podía creérselo, casi tiene un sueño erótico con Fran. Sacudió la cabeza, no, eso no podía estar bien… no estaba bien, no lo estaba, seguramente debía ser un error, sí era eso… un error.

Cuando logro recuperar su respiración para que quedase con normalidad se sentó en el borde de la cama, dentro de un rato ya debía de bajar para el desayuno porque ya era la mañana… pero no tenía ganas, todo por culpa de ese sueño.

De repente se abrió la puerta y entro el pequeño ilusionista vestido con un kimono corto, que cubría l justo y necesario, de color azul claro con varias flores violetas dibujadas en todos lados, unas medias hasta la rodilla azules, un chaqueta corta del mismo color, que sólo llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los pechos, y abierta. Pero lo que más le dejo sorprendido al príncipe es el pelo, que estaba recogido en una coleta mientras algunos mechones de delante habían quedado sueltos dándole un aire aún más encantador.

Le observó varios segundos y Fran al notar la mirada de su senpai sólo se cogió los brazos por detrás de la espalda en señal de vergüenza.

-Senpai… -intento ser lo más monótono posible- ya es hora de desayunar, debería bajar.

Y se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, al ya estar fuera dio un gran suspiro. No podía creérselo, sólo le había observado y se había puesto nervioso.

-Fran mantente… debes comportarte como el buen ilusionista que eres…

Respiro profundo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, de verdad que necesita aclararse un poco la cabeza porque iba a terminar loco.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe seguía observando la puerta por donde el pequeño había abandonado la habitación… no podía creérselo, no sólo había tenido un sueño muy poco fraternal con el pequeño sino que además él haberlo visto con esa ropa le había resultado encantador.

-Joder… Belphegor eres un príncipe y él un simple campesino y además menor… Sólo lo hago para ganarle la estúpida apuesta a Jill…

El rubio intentaba auto convencerse el porqué de sus actos de los últimos días.

Fran seguía observando el desayuno mientras intentaba mantener su máscara y pensando que ya era hora que llamase al mayor de los rubios y le pidiese que comenzasen su plan de una vez por todas.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no haya sido un capi cutre (aunque a mi no me convenció mucho que digamos xD) y ahora a los reviews:

-_RiikuSC:_ Me alegro muchisimo que te guste... bueno aquí ya tienes la continuación y espero que te siga gustando :D

-_Kootooh:_ Hala! tienes mi hsitoria en alerts? genial~~~ jaja. Bueno pronto sabras que es lo que han ideado ya que pronto lo rebelaran. Jaja, es que tenía que poner una parte media Moe porque sino no me sentiría orgullosa (?) xD. Sí, Mukuro es un buen maestro aunque no lo aparente~ jaja, con voz mega sexy sería divertido oirlo jaja. Bueno idea, podrían hacer eso y así no interrumpirían a nuestra pareja ¬¬, xD. No te preocupes que dentro de poco empezara el BelFran que aun esto es una introducción y de los celos tampoco te preocupes que habra de sobra, porque Jill aun no ha empezado su plan con Fran~ y el empezara hacer algo pero aun nose si dejar a Fran con Bel o con Jill u_u. Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo despues de unos años (?) y espero que sea de tu agrado :D

-_Heart-ILZ: _Sii, pro fin lo continue xD Me alegroq ue te guste y pues bueno, aqui ya tienes el siguiente y espero que te guste :D

-_Enny-chan:_ Es que mis fics son tan raros que la gente lo lee (?) xD, no te preocupes que yo tampoco me fijo mucho en quien escribe pero me suelo quedar con su icon porque me llama la atencion xD. Pues Fran iba vestido de sirvienta en los dos capis anteriores :D

-_Ade-hikari:_ Es que esa parte quería ponerla porque me hacia ilu _, es que Squalo siempre interrumpe a la gente ¬¬... sii, los kokuyo descubrieron que preferian a Fran de chica mas que de chico xD. Es que Mukuro lo sabe todo como buen maestro que es, y claro que todos sabemos de los sentimientos de Fran hacia su príncipe. El plan sera puesto en marcha dentro de poco así que ya queda menos :D. Guay! ya tienes cuenta, felicidades ^^. El de Alice estaría abstante interesante, debo admitir que no se me había ocurrido, así que no te preocupes que usare tu idea y te dare credito ^^ y no son malas ideas! a mi me gustan... pues si tienes más me las dice que yo siempre incluyo lo que me sugieren ;D.

.

Bueno... nos leemos en el proximo cap que intentare publicarlo lo más pronto posible :D


	4. Otra apuesta?

Hello everybody~ (?) debo pedir disculpas por no haber subido nada antes, es que hace unos dias fue mi cumple, navidad, año nuevo... y no pude conectarme u_u, ademas estaba ocupada con los cosplays y eso... que no he podido, really really sorry... pero bueno, aqui la conti que... POR FIN SALE UN INTENTO DE BEL/FRAN! sii, porque ya era hora que pusiese aunque sea algo suave de B26 u_u

Lo bueno es que my bro me regalo un dj FranBel~ si! y por fin me digne a hacerme una cuenta de Deviantart, asi que algo bueno sucedio xD

.

Bueno, a las personas que me leen y me dejan reviews, o no me dejan nada, me añaden a favs o a alerts o solo pasan para ver que tal, les deseo una feliz año nuevo (y haber si me digno a terminarlo pronto antes que me muera (?) xDD)

* * *

.

Después de varios minutos, el príncipe se decidió por bajar a desayunar, por su suerte, Fran ya no se encontraba allí.

-Bel… pareces que hubieses tenido una mala noche… -le dijo el guardián del trueno observando al rubio

-He dormido… ¿bien?

No sabía muy bien como describir su noche si sólo se basaba en ese sueño. Suspiró y se sentó para tomar el desayuno de una vez por todas, pero su alegría se acabo cuando Lussuria añadió

-¿A qué es mona la nueva vestimenta de Fran-chan y su nuevo peinado~?

-¿Se lo has hecho tú, Luss? Me gusta como le queda la coleta

-Yo preferiría verlo con dos coletas, se vería más… ¿femenino?

-Levi~ no seas así, además no puedes negar que se ve bastante mono así~ no entiendo cómo no puede tener novia…

-¡Voi! ¡A ver si el enano tiene novia y no nos lo ha dicho!

-Será que le da vergüenza presentarla… a mí también me lo daría.

-¡Maldito jefe!

Y así comenzó una discusión, relacionada con Fran, que terminó con una mesa por los aires, comida por los suelos, los miembros medio asesinándose y un Belphegor intentando salir del lugar en una sola pieza. Pero su plan no funcionó porque rápidamente le agarraron

-¡Voi! Ahora que lo pienso… Bel tú no has opinado…

-Yo no tengo nada que decir… ahora sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto… -decía nervioso, sabía que era lo que vendría después

-Bel ¿no me digas qué no te parece mono cómo esta Fran-chan ahora~?

-Ah… bueno… sí, es decir no… ah…

-Bel ¿sí o no? –pero en ese momento Levi se dio cuenta de algo- no me digas que tú…

Pero antes de terminar la frase, el peli verde entro corriendo a la sala y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de sí. Todos los presentes le observaron estupefactos mientras le veían intentando coger aire, parecía como si se hubiese dado una maratón por todo el lugar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el menor se acercó al príncipe, le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó del lugar.

-¿F-Fran…?

Era lo único que podía articular el mayor mientras el más pequeño le arrastraba, literalmente, por los diferentes pasillos. Por su suerte, al llegar a uno medio alejado a los más concurridos, le soltó y se apoyó en la pared mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en toda esa confusión

-Senpai estoy cansado que la gente piense que soy una chica…

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo eres? Ushishishi~

-Muy gracioso, Senpai

-Oh no~ ahora ya no podré tener fantasías contigo porque eres un hombre~

Decía divertido, en todos esos días aún no se había metido con él y eso era malo para su imagen. Por su parte, el peli verde estaba sonrojado e intentando no matar a su senpai por lo que estaba diciendo, no es que le molestase, su maestro a veces también le hacía esas bromas, era sólo que le daban ilusiones y sabía que al final eran falsas

-¡Senpai! Hablo en serio…

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con el príncipe? Yo también pensaba que eras una chica al verte por primera vez cuando te secuestramos, shishi~

-Senpai idiota… sino hubiese sido por su culpa, ahora yo no tendría que llevar diferentes vestidos…

-Pues yo no puedo hacer nada… has perdido una apuesta y ahora te aguantas además…

Con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño, se odiaba internamente por haberlo obligado a llevar esas ropas, ahora tendría que abstenerse durante un mes a verle porque no sabía cómo hacer para controlarse.

-¿Senpai… puede dejar de observarme? –decía mientras desviaba su mirada y un nuevo sonrojo aparecía en su rostro- Me pone nervioso

-Ushishishi~ ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Ah, es sólo que me pone nervioso y listo…

No pudo evitar tragar saliva, hecho que no paso desapercibido por el mayor y aprovechó el que no le este mirando para poner una de sus manos contra la pared para dejarle casi sin escapatoria. Ya en esa posición la utilizó para acercar su rostro hasta el del menor, que por todos los medios intentaba no observarle, y susurrarle al oído

-¿Qué sucede mi ranita, es qué los príncipes te ponen nervioso? Shishi~

-N-no… sólo usted… Jill-senpai no, él es diferente –miro al rubio- me gusta que él me observe.

Un deje de envidia le invadió el cuerpo, no podía creerse que el peli verde prefiriese a su hermano antes que a él. Apretó uno de sus puños pero antes de que pudiese protestar, el pequeño le interrumpió.

-Hagamos una apuesta, Senpai~ si usted gana yo ya no me quejare y llevare todos los disfraces que se le den la gana sin importar como sea…

-Suena interesante pero… ¿y si el príncipe pierde?

-Entonces usted también tendrá que disfrazarse ¿vale?

-Ushishi~ suena divertido… pero yo elegiré que es lo que tendrás que hacer~

-Vale… ¿qué tengo que hacer, senpai?

-Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, mi hermano ya estará aquí así que podríamos darle una bonita bienvenida, shishi~

-¿A qué se refiere con "bonita"?

-Quiero que le beses

Sentenció ante la mirada escéptica del menor.

-¿Va en serio? –el mayor bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa- pero… ah bueno… hay muchas maneras de besar… no sabría cual…

No es que no quisiese besar al mayor de los príncipes, es sólo que su experiencia besando era prácticamente nula, jamás en su vida había besado a alguien y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa, el menor de los rubios le cogió de la barbilla y se acercó lentamente a su rostro hasta que selló sus labios con el más pequeño. Pero fue un simple beso, que no se extendió por mucho tiempo.

-Así y listo.

Y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras el menor le seguía y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. No sabía cómo es que siempre su senpai se las arreglaba para hacerle lo que se le diera en gana.

Caminaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Belphegor que dio una enorme sonrisa antes de entrar y decirle al pequeño: "tiene que ser igual que el que yo te di~" y acto seguido abrir la puerta.

Fran en toda su vida se había sentido tan idiota, supuestamente tenía que atraer a Belphegor y lo único que conseguía era besar a Rasiel. Cerró los ojos mientras se auto mentalizaba para lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro observaron, que tal y como había dicho el príncipe destripador, se encontraba Jill sentado en la cama mientras leía una revista sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los dos que acababan de entrar.

-Ya era hora ¿no? ¿Es que no sabes que a los reyes no hay que hacerles esperar, estúpido hermanito?

-Ya, ya, lo que digas… he traído a Fran que quiere darte algo~

El mayor observo, por primera vez, a los dos que entraron a la habitación especialmente al peli verde que aún no sabía porque todo le salía al revés.

Después de un suspiro de Fran, este se acercó al príncipe de los Millefiore, y tal y como había dicho Belphegor, le cogió de la barbilla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta sus labios.

-No… no va en serio ¿no? O sea no debería besarlo, debería haberse negado… -la mente del menor de los rubios estaba hecha un lío, Fran no debería estar haciendo eso, sino todo lo contrario.

Y para sorpresa de ambos rubios… Fran terminó besando a Rasiel ante la mirada sorprendida de Belphegor que en ese momento se intentaba convencer de que todo era una ilusión del peli verde. Fran se separó, y mientras Jill tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Bel aún seguía en shock, él se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse

-Senpai, ahora usted también tendrá que disfrazarse… y Jill-senpai… eso no ha estado tan mal.

Y se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que los dos reaccionaron.

-Belphegor ¿a qué se refería con disfrazarte? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el beso?

-Pues sí… le dije que si él te besaba yo también me disfrazaría pero no pensé que te besaría de verdad y por eso se lo dije…

Jill aún seguía sonrojado y no podía creer lo que había sucedido y es cuando en ese momento reaccionó y se le ocurrió una gran idea para fastidiar a su hermanito

-¿Sabes? Los labios de Fran saben bastante bien, _sheshe~_

-_Shishi~_ ya lo sé, yo también los he probado

-¿Pero lo besaste tú o te beso él?

-Ah… eso da igual…

-_Sheshe~_ patético, debería darte vergüenza, de seguro si le pidiesen escoger no te escogería a ti~

-Eso es lo que tú crees, ambos sabemos que me elegiría a mí.

Y así comenzaron una de sus interminables peleas en la que no llegaban a ningún lado. Mientras Fran estaba en su habitación sin creerse aún lo que había hecho, aunque debía admitir que no había estado mal.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero al final Jill tuvo que volver a su castillo mientras Bel tenía unas ganas de volver a matarle incontrolables, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. Decidió acostarse en su cama y pasar de hacer algo durante el tiempo que le quedaba.

Se sentía estúpido, primero le había ganado la apuesta a Fran y le había obligado a vestirse de chica, después se había sentido terriblemente atraído por la estúpida rana, había tenido un sueño poco fraternal con el pequeño, habían vuelto a jugar una apuesta, le había besado y para colmo él otro va y besa a su hermano, aunque fue su culpa por decirle eso. Si eso había pasado en dos días, no quería imaginarse cómo serían los 28 días que aún le quedaban.

-Bueno, son sólo 28… joder, estamos en diciembre… por lo tanto aún me quedan 29 días para aguantarme… maldición.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama, no podía quitarse la imagen de su Fran con su hermano, era injusto, ese debería haber sido él y…

-No, no, no, no y más no, deja de pensar estupideces Bel, es sólo un crío y tu no sientes nada por él. Nunca lo sentiste y nunca lo sentirás.

Intentaba auto convencerse pero no lo lograba, pero él era un príncipe y no se rendía, por lo que siguió buscando argumentos para negar los sentimientos que él creía no tener hacia Fran.

-Además es muy bajito, usa un sombrero enorme y muy tonto, le gustan series raras, su maestro tiene un corte de pelo extraño, su "familia" está llena de personas raras, tiene el pelo verde y los ojos verdes… menuda combinación… además es demasiado delgado y parece una chica…

Se le vinieron las imágenes de Fran con sus disfraces de esos días y alguno que otro que se le había ocurrido como el de colegiala o hasta de enfermera

-Enfermera…

Y tuvo una imagen mental de Fran con dos coletas y un disfraz de enfermera, al cuerpo, morado claro y muy corto, diciendo: "Senpai~ si quiere yo puedo curarle~". Oh si, se hubiese puesto enfermo si fuese necesario para que Fran hiciese algo así. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Joder! Ya me he hartado, tengo que ver a esa estúpida rana y aclarar las cosas… y saber de qué me toca disfrazarme.

Pero no pudo, por mucho que intentó salir de su habitación, no lo logró, cada vez que iba a abrir su puerta, le entraba un sentimiento extraño que no le dejaba abandonar el lugar.

Al final, decidió quedarse ahí y ya vería al otro día que disfraz le tocaría. Aunque sería mejor hablar con Lussuria ya que él se negaba a vestirse de mujer.

Suspiró y luego de varios minutos salió, por fin, de su habitación y buscó a su compañero, por suerte lo encontró rápido y por más suerte aún, Fran ya le había contado sobre su trato.

-Entonces Bel-chan tu también te disfrazaras~

-Sí, pero me niego a irme de mujer, eso déjaselo a la estúpida rana, si quieres puedo ir en combinación de él pero iré de hombre.

-Pues vale~ podrías decírselo a Fran-chan mientras yo buscó un nuevo disfraz para ambos~~

Y esa fue la última frase que oyó ya que Lussuria se fue del lugar dejando a un Bel que peleaba internamente intentando pensar en que debería hacer. Pero su pelea no duro mucho ya que el peli verde apareció en el lugar.

-Senpai, ya he hablado con Luss-senpai y ya le dije que usted también se disfrazaría ¿él le ha dicho algo?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, me dijo que buscaría un disfraz para nosotros para mañana y que sepas que no pienso ir de mujer.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, pero me da igual…

Se acercó al mayor y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello obligándolo a bajar un poco su cuerpo.

-Mientras usted también se disfrace me da igual, así al menos no me acosaran tanto.

-¿Acosarte?

Y ahí estaba otra vez el mismo sentimiento que sentía cada vez que recordaba al pequeño con su hermano, que según Bel, no eran celos.

-Sí, por eso hoy aparecí corriendo en el comedor, porque estaba huyendo de unos miembros que me habían pedido una foto…

-Malditos bastardos… -pensaba el príncipe mientras veía al pequeño y se le ocurría una idea- el príncipe tiene una idea genial, como siempre.

-¿Cuál es?

Sintió como los brazos del mayor rodeaban su cintura y su rostro acortaba un poco más la distancia.

-El príncipe últimamente esta aburrido y le gustaría jugar con algunos miembros, y la ranita tiene unos miembros que le molestan así que ¿por qué no me dices quiénes son y entonces el príncipe se divierte con ellos un poco~? _Ushishishi~_

_._

* * *

.

Puff, por fin me digno a subir la conti, que con todos estos días se me olvido hacerlo xD, sorry u_u

Bueno, como me han entrado ganas de hacer un preview, siempre quise hacer uno xD, aqui pondre algo que aparecerá en el próximo capi~:

_-Fran~ tienes manchada la cara, deja que el príncipe te lo limpie~_

_-¿Eh?_

_Pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, Bel ya le había cogido de la barbilla y había acercado su rostro lo suficiente para lamer la parte con helado y robárselo al pequeño que se había sonrojado por la acción, pero se negaba a entregar su dulce y aprovechó que estaba medio derretido y se habían caído varias gotas y pequeños pedazos por la mano de se senpai._

_._

Oh si, mi sueño de hacer un preview se ha cumplido xD

Ahora respondere a los reviews~

-_Satii-da-Sength_: Me alegro que te gustase! y eso que para mi fue un capitulo muy raro xD todos sabemos que Bel es un pervertido con su ranita~ . Bueno aqui ya esta la continuación asíq ue espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

-_KooTooH_: Kya! em alegro que te guste~ me hace super feliz~~ El capitulo para mi fue muy raro, pero debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo en el sueño, es que eso es algo que tarde o temprano sucederá e_é. Una escena supah kawaii entre ellos como cual? es que se me han ocurrido muchas pero ninguna me convence o.O y el beso si que habrá (y como yo voy a mi bola porque ellos aún estan en diciembre, habra una escena de un beso super kawaii aunque habra que esperar). Pues me has leido la mente ya que más o menos pasará algo así, sólo que Bel no le romperá el corazón sino que será al reves (oh yeah, ya estoy aqui haciendo spoilers (?) de mi propia historia xD). Buena idea, pero no te preocupes que solo han pasado 2 dias (al menos en el fic xD) asi que de situaciones en doble sentido, celos, peleas habra de sobra. Oh si! alguien que quiere a Jill como yo! es que todos le odian por tener una risa mas grande que la de Bel (?). Bueno me dignare a terminar el comentario antes de hacer un testamento aqui xD: el final sera muy extraño que nadie se lo espera, aunque feliz (?) solo puedo decir eso o.O y pues bueno, aqui ya tienes este capi y pronto subire el otro, asi que espero que te guste, Bye~

-_Lorey_: me alegro que te haya gustado~ bueno cariño, aqui tienes la conti ^^

.

Yeah, por fin termino el capi (?) y de comentar... y creo que no me olvide nada asi que nos leemos en el proximo~


	5. ¿Caperucita y el Lobo?

Sí, por fin he vuelto, luego de tanto tiempo (2 meses, madre mía, solo yo hago esas locuras u_u) he vuelto para subir, de una vez por todas, al conti que tenia en el portatil y que nunca continuaba porque me faltaba el final, y eso quele puse un final cutre digno de miu_u (?)

Bueno ya basta de palabras (?) y a empezar a leer, y saben que acepto sugerencias sobre posibles disfraces de Fran (que gracias a Ade-Hikari ya tengo uno nuevo~ y aparecerá pronto~)

* * *

Lo único que supo Fran al otro día era que unos miembros, que casualmente eran los mismos que le acosaban, estaban hospitalizados. Y, para su sorpresa, ningún otro miembro de Varia se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

-Qué raro… me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con lo que me dijo Bel-senpai ayer…

Siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Lussuria, que era donde tenía que recoger el disfraz que llevaría ese día. Hasta que vio a unos miembros que se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa hablando sobre algo que les había pasado el día anterior. Fran no era un cotilla, mentira, sí que lo era, entonces decidió esconderse detrás de una pared cercana a ellos y escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Así que él dijo eso…?

-Sí.

-Entonces habrá que tener cuidado, habrá que decírselo a los demás miembros…

-¿El qué?

-Si es que tu nunca te enteras… jopetas~

-Habrá que decirle a los demás que tengan cuidado con mirar a Fran-sama

El peli verde al oír su nombre se estremeció y agudizó aún más su oído para enterarse del porque había que tener cuidado de mirarle.

-Sí, sí… sino Bel-sama les castigará… hará como hizo con los otros miembros…

-Según ellos, el dijo: _"El que se atreve a acercarse o a mirar a la estúpida rana, se las verá conmigo. Ese crío es mío. Así que más les vale que ninguno se atreva siquiera a cruzar mirada con él… sino no vivirá para contarlo, Shishi~"_

Los miembros se estremecieron al pensar que el príncipe podría matarles y Fran simplemente se sonrojo por la reacción que había tenido su senpai.

-Será mejor que vaya a la habitación de Luss-nee-san… aunque…

Salió de su escondite, haciendo como que pasaba por ahí, quería ver la reacción de los otros miembros al verle después de saber de la advertencia de su senpai.

-¿No deberían estar trabajando?

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Fue un griterío porque cada uno le decía algo diferente y ninguno se atrevía a mirarle. No pasaron ni 10 segundos que todos pidieron disculpas y salieron corriendo, dejándole sólo en la sala.

-Genial~ ahora ninguno me molestará~ debería agradecerle a Bel-senpai.

Y se fue, de una buena vez por todas, a la habitación de su compañero. En el camino no se cruzó con ningún miembro, supuso que todos se escondían mientras él iba pasando, y no se equivocó.

Logró llegar a la habitación de su compañero bastante rápido. Tocó la puerta y luego entró. Claro que no esperaba ver al rubio ahí, ya vestido, y sentado en un sofá mientras Lussuria le sacaba fotos.

-Fran-chan ya has venido~ ¿a qué Bel-chan se ve genial~?

-Mmm… no está mal… -mintió

En realidad no quería admitirlo, pero su senpai se veía mejor que genial. No pensaba que un disfraz le fuese a quedar tan bien… y sí que le quedaba bien. Observó de arriba abajo su vestimenta y agradeció que no estuviesen solos porque si no no sabría cómo hubiesen acabado.

Belphegor llevaba un traje negro al cuerpo, tenía la parte del pecho abierta la chaqueta que dejaba ver una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sin abrochar y un pañuelo oscuro que colgaba en forma de corbata. También llevaba unos guantes blancos con adornos negros que hacían juego con los zapatos que en la punta se hacía de forma triangular. Y para darle más encanto, que según Fran le hacía irresistible, llevaba un sombrero de copa en la cabeza adornado con blanco, una flor negra en el lado derecho y su inseparable corona en la izquierda, además que venía adornado con dos orejitas que recordaban a un lobo y unos pequeños dientes que salían de su boca.

En ese momento el peli verde dirigió su mirada a su otro compañero, no quería ni imaginarse que disfraz le daría, aunque ya se lo estaba imaginando.

-Fran-chan, para que no te pongas celoso, aquí tienes tu disfraz~

-… Me iré a cambiar…

Quería salir ya de ahí. De verdad, el hecho que su senpai se encontrase tan jodidamente encantador y que no dejaba de observarle, le ponía nervioso.

Fran se metió en el baño y tras esperar unos diez minutos, salió ya vestido. Lussuria pego un grito emocionado y Bel, al igual que los días anteriores, se odiaba a sí mismo por obligarle a ir con ropa tan provocativa.

El peli verde, volvía a llevar dos coletas pero esta vez su pelo estaba adornado con dos orejas que recordaban a conejo. En el cuello llevaba un moño rosa del que colgaba un corazón del mismo color. Esto hacía combinación, a la vez, con el vestido que llevaba: suelto en la parte del pecho, cogido con un corsee en la cintura y una falda llena de volados con detalles rosa oscuro, rojo y morado. En las piernas llevaba unas medias hasta por arriba de la rodilla con rayas y en combinación, en los brazos, unos guantes hasta la mitad del brazo también a rayas. Y para finalizar, unos zapatos, con un pequeño tacón, de color rosa.

-¡AH! Pero qué cosa más bonita~~

Y al igual que otros días, Bel se odiaba internamente por obligarle a vestirse tan… tan… atractivo.

-No está mal… y ahora que lo pienso ¿no es hora de desayunar? Shishi~ el príncipe tiene hambre~

-Oh, es verdad. Bueno hay que bajar mis niños~

Y así bajaron hasta el comedor para desayunar. Igual que otros días, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Fran, aunque esta vez un poco más disimuladas, y luego hacia el príncipe.

-Ya era hora que viniesen ¿no?

-No es mi culpa, Levi~ es que les estaba dando sus nuevos disfraces

-¡Voi! Así que ahora Bel ¿también tendrá que disfrazarse?

-Es un larga historia pero… sí…

Se sentaron en la mesa y cada uno comenzó a pedir que era lo que desayunaría ese día.

-Yo quiero helado

-¿Helado? Fran-chan ¿a qué viene pedir eso por la mañana?

-Es que Bel-senpai siempre dice que comer helado a la mañana es de lo mejor así que quiero saber si es verdad~

-Shishi~ a la mañana es lo mejor, y con leche sabe aún mejor.

-Tú y tu fanatismo por la leche, maldito príncipe…

Pronto recibieron sus desayunos y comenzaron un desayuno tranquilo, o al menos tranquilo para Varia: algunos tirándose cosas, otros recibiendo esas cosas, robándose comida, haciendo chistes sobre la mafia… un desayuno tranquilo

-¿Helado de fresa? No podías ser más original ¿verdad, rana?

-Es que los otros saben muy extraño, además me gusta la fresa. Y usted siempre está comiendo helados de fresa, así que no se que viene a decirme a mí.

-Los de fresa son demasiado comunes para el paladar de un príncipe, además los míos están rellenos de crema

-Y este también, y con trozos de chocolate

-¿Eh?

Miro el helado, no era justo, él siempre comí helado de fresa con crema pero nunca le dieron uno relleno de chocolate. Por lo que observando al pequeño, le dedicó una sonrisa y le quitó el helado.

-Senpai, eso es mío, regrésemelo~

-Ni lo pienses.

Y comenzaron una estúpida pelea en la que intentaban quitarse el helado entre ellos ante la mirada divertida de los demás, en especial de algunos miembros que habían aprovechado el momento para grabar la escena.

Pero al final, Fran logró recuperar el helado. Claro que Bel no se iba a quedar atrás y aprovechó que el peli verde tenía un pedacito de helado cerca de la boca para

-Fran~ tienes manchada la cara, deja que el príncipe te lo limpie~

-¿Eh?

Pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, Bel ya le había cogido de la barbilla y había acercado su rostro lo suficiente para lamer la parte con helado y robárselo al pequeño que se había sonrojado por la acción, pero se negaba a entregar su dulce y aprovechó que estaba medio derretido y se habían caído varias gotas y pequeños pedazos por la mano de su senpai.

Sonrió para sus adentro y tomo la mano del mayor. Se la acercó a su boca y lamió lentamente esas partes que tenían el dulce, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase de igual manera que estaba hacía unos momentos el peli verde. Entonces Fran, al acabar de "limpiarle" la mano, se lamió los labios.

Claro que ellos se habían olvidado que estaban en el medio del comedor con muchos miembros que no sabían cómo interpretar la escena, y algunos la tenían grabada.

Pero, pronto, acabaron cayendo en la cuenta que no se encontraban solos y eso les hizo ponerse bastante nerviosos.

-Oh, el príncipe acaba de recordar que la "Caperucita" le debe algo~

-¿Eh…? Ah… es verdad… pero Senpai, Caperucita ¿no se encuentra en el bosque?

-Mmm… es verdad. Pues habrá que buscarla, shishi~

Y con esa excusa ambos salieron del comedor, donde todos estaban intentando descifrar el mensaje que el príncipe le había dado al peli verde, aunque ninguno lo lograba.

Lograron salir del castillo sin mucha complicación, debido a que era la hora de la comida y todos estaban en los comedores o en la cocina.

Caminaron pocos metros y se quedaron sentados bajo uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaba la base de los Varia.

-Senpai ¿a qué vino ese mensaje? ¿y si no lo hubiera entendido?

-Lo ibas a entender. Soy un príncipe y sabía que lo captarías~

-Eso no me vale de respuesta… -decía mientras rodaba sus ojos

-Ushishishi~

-Senpai ¿por qué el bosque?

-Porque es el único lugar donde no molestaran los demás

-Molestar… ¿en qué?

El mayor le observó incrédulo… ¿no iba en serio la pregunta, o sí? Aunque, en parte, le gustaba esa inocencia que a veces presentaba el más pequeño, le resultaba encantadora.

-Senpai aún no me ha respondido~ y…

-¿Y?

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Aunque me negase me la harías, así que dímela…

-Senpai… usted… bueno… ¿me considera atractivo?

-¿Eh?

El pequeño se le quedo mirando esperando por la respuesta mientras Bel no sabía que contestar. Es verdad que en esos días su visión sobre Fran había cambiado completamente, pero aún así no sabía qué contestar.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Sólo respóndame… es que se que tanto usted como Jill-senpai comparten muchas cosas, entonces si usted me dice que soy atractivo, significa que tengo alguna oportunidad con su hermano mayor y…

-Espera un momento… eso significa que quien te gusta ¿es mi hermano?

-Claro, Senpai ¿quién más sería?

El menor de los príncipes se quedo mirándolo un buen rato encajando todas las piezas pero había algo que no iba bien, Fran no podía sentir nada por Jill porque… bueno no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no podía tener sentimientos por él, era estúpido. Y además eso significaba que su hermano no sólo ganaría la estúpida apuesta sino que también se quedaría con Fran, Su Fran y el peli verde sólo le podía pertenecer a él a nadie más.

No quería admitirlo pero sabía que le daba igual el ganarle o no a Rasiel, lo único que le importaba ere ese estúpido crío que ahora había elegido a su hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Jill?

-Mmm… es que no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. Es algo raro…

Definitivamente, volvería a matarle. Pero, de repente, se le ocurrió una nueva idea con la que terminaría ganando el corazón… ¿eh? No, sólo ganaría la apuesta, le daba igual si ganaba a Fran o no…

-Fran ¿cómo piensas conquistarle?

-¿Conquistarle…? Pues… con ¿mis encantos?

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Senpai imbécil, yo tengo muchos encantos pero usted no los conoce…

-Eso es porque no tienes ninguno, si no ya me los habrías mostrado, shishi~

-Ahora va a ver…

Fran agarró el sombrero que tenía su senpai en la cabeza, puso uno de sus dedos en el labio del mayor y acercándose a su rostro le dijo

-Senpai ¿al final el Lobo perdió contra Caperucita, verdad?

-Ushishishi~ el Lobo es más listo que la pequeña Caperucita

-¿Sí?

La distancia que antes era muy poca, ahora era aún menos, prácticamente ya podían sentir la respiración del otro. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que el pequeño decidió romper el momento besando al rubio, pero fue un beso corto, más bien fue un roce de labios y luego se levanto del suelo donde habían permanecido todo ese rato. Observó al mayor y luego al gorro que aún tenía en la mano, cogió la corona que se encontraba ahí y se la puso.

-Senpai, si me coge antes que llegue al río, entonces le devolveré la corona, el gorro y le contaré como conquistaré a su hermano.

Antes que el otro se levantase, puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios y le lanzó un beso. Entonces salió corriendo ante la mirada incrédula del mayor

-Maldita rana… o conejo… ¡O lo que se supone que seas!

Y así salió corriendo tras el menor, que aunque no podía creerlo, era bastante rápido, aún con esos zapatos. Ya vería cuando lo agarre.

.

* * *

OMG! por fin acabe de subir esta cosa que cada vez que la iba a subir tenía otra cosa que hacer u_u

Now, ire con los reviews:

-Stocking: Es que Bel es cute cuando esta pensativo xD Y no te preocupes que pronto Fran aparecerá de enfermera y Bel de doctor~ Jaja, bueno aqui la actualizacion, espero que et guste y espero no tardar tanto esta vez xD

-Ade-Hikari: OMG! pero si te ha pasado de todo xD pobre lap, espero que ya la hayas recuperado u_u y leyendo en clase, jaja, yo antes también hacía eso jajaja. Es que el sueño tenía que aparecer aunque dejase a Bel como un pervertido xD Sí, fue todo un detalle de su parte darle un beso a Fran y muy idiota decirle que bese a su hermano, pero él esperaba que no iba a hacerlo, y le salió todo al revez u_u. Oh no, no eres tú, el príncipe es muy protector con su ranita, aunque en este capítulo se ve mucho más que en el anterior. Ya vez, el preview deja con la intriga (porque lo escribi yo, porque sino estaría con una intriga enorme xD), sí, por fin pude hacer un preview... si yo pude hacerlo, tu tambien podrías hacer algun fic! xD haz un Bel/Fran (que yo dentro de nada tengo que hacer un tabla B26 de 30 capitulos y me veo muriendo ahi xD)

-DrippingPurpleMelodies: I am very happy that you liked. And yes, the maid's costume is the most weird and funny. Well, I am very happy that you read a story in Spanish, haha .

-Hime IzzAly: Jaja, me hace muy feliz que te guste y pues bueno aqui la conti, de una vez por todas xD, asi que espero que te guste. Y no te rpeocupes que tendremos un Bel celoso para dar y regalar xD

-Heart-ILZ: Bueno, aqui ya esta la conti por fin xD espero que te guste y que la proxima no tarde 300 años en subirla xD

-Dark Angel Love: Bueno, aqui la conti. Jaja, si, yo ayer me los tuve que volver a releer para ver si encajaba todo y tarde nada en hacerlo, asíq ue te comprendo xD. Sabes, ahora porque tengo muchos fics, traducciones, fanarts y cosplays que hacer, pero caundo tenga tiempo (que siempre me hago alguno xD) hare un fanart con los diferentes disfraces de Fran~ esque se debe ver genial~ Eso de acabar con la sanidad mental de Bel me encanto xD sí, pronto Fran, bueno ya en el proximo ya empieza a decir algo, revelará su plan con que agradecerte el que me hayas dejado un review hace unso días porqueme habia olvidado completamente de subir este fic xDDDD (esto me pasa por hacer tantos la mismo tiempo u_u)

.

Bueno, por fin al final, y sí, algun día seguire esto (?). Bueno, ya saben que acepto dudas, sugerencias (que las tengo siempre en cuenta, como una que me ha ayudado a pensar en un disfraz xD), tomates... y lo que se les de la gana~ See you~


	6. Soy menor de edad, y que?

Hello everybody (?) bueno, lamento venir recién ahora con la conti porque la verdad es que yo soy de las que cumplen la regla de los 4 reviews, hasta qu eno se consiguen los cuatro, yo no subo el capi, sí, soy asi de pesada xD es que hay mucha gente que lee mis fics pero no me dicen naa y entonces decidi seguir la regla de los 4~**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Akira Amano. Sus personajes son utilizados para recrear diversas situaciones pero todas sin ánimos de lucro.

.

* * *

.

Siguieron corriendo un buen rato por todo el bosque hasta que Bel logró divisar a Fran y lanzarle varios cuchillos que el pequeño esquivó fácilmente pero uno de las armas del príncipe logró rozar una pierna del peli verde que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo

—Senpai, tramposo…

—_Ushishishi~_ el príncipe ha ganado y…

Se agachó para poder ver mejor al pequeño.

—Ahora tienes que decirme como conquistaras a mi estúpido hermano

— ¿Realmente quiere saberlo?

Él otro asintió. Fran dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba bien en el suelo y cerraba sus piernas, últimamente esos disfraces le afectaban bastante en su actitud. Observó a su senpai y

—Tengo un as bajo la manga pero quiero mostrárselo solo a Jill-senpai, por eso no puedo… pero si quiere puedo mostrarle otra cosa~

El menor de los príncipes tuvo unas ganas terribles de asesinar a su hermano, otra vez. Odiaba que el pequeño prefiriese a ese idiota antes que a él. Porque al fin y al cabo ¿qué tenía mejor su hermano que él? Nada…

— ¿Por qué Jill?

Fran se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa, y Bel también, en realidad no lo había ni pensado, directamente salió. Ambos se miraron, Bel con ganas de que de repente apareciese un asesino y lo matase y Fran con ganas que todo ello fuese una ilusión, pero al ver que ninguna de las dos cosas pasaban, se resignaron.

—Es que él… es diferente a usted… y

— ¿Y?

—Bueno, cuando… cuando está cerca de mí todo cambia, es… diferente… no se ¿usted nunca se sintió así con nadie?

El rubio le observó durante unos segundos, no sabía muy bien que responder, nunca estuvo enamorado de una persona sólo había sentido cariño pero nunca amor

—No

— ¿Eh? Entonces… Mammon… ella…

—Sólo éramos muy buenos amigos… cuando yo entre a Varia era muy pequeño y ella me hacía compañía porque, aunque no tuviese mi edad, sentía que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese verse joven y no sentirme mal…

—Pero la gente decía que usted…

— ¿Sentía algo más? No. Ella sólo amaba el dinero… ese era su gran amor. Y yo amaba matar personas… y lo sigo haciendo…

Fran se quedo observando al rubio unos segundos, no podía creerlo, o sea que todo ese tiempo había tenido una mínima oportunidad que nunca utilizó y la desperdició… y ahora su senpai pensaba que le gustaba Jill…

—Genial- pensaba el pequeño- ahora ¿qué hago? Espera… Jill-senpai me dijo que sin importar lo que diga Bel-senpai debo seguir con el plan, que Bel-senpai iba a observar todos mis movimientos y reacciones para ver si es verdad lo que digo…

— ¿Fran?

—Ah, lo siento, es que siempre pensé que usted sentía algo por Mammon… pero…

— ¿Pero?

El menor se le acerco lentamente caminando a cuatro patas. Se sentó entre las piernas del mayor y le puso el sombrero, mientras él aún permanecía con la corona en la cabeza. Se miraron durante unos segundos.

—Recuerda –aún podían oír la voz del mayor de los rubios en su cabeza- haremos que Bel se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti y para eso haremos que sus celos lleguen a unos niveles muy altos, _sheshe~_

—Pero ahora que usted me ha dicho que no siente nada por Mammon, entonces yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca…

—Eso me parece bien~

—Pero… -se levantó y miró a su senpai que aún seguía en el suelo- ¿sabe qué edad tengo…?

—Sí… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—Que no podré demostrarle cómo conquistaré a su hermano porque yo soy menor de edad y según la ley, no puedo hacer nada con usted…

—_Shishi~_ si no puedes hacer nada conmigo –él también se levantó- entonces tampoco podrás hacer nada con Jill, porque tiene mi misma edad…

—Se equivoca. Si el menor da su consentimiento entonces da igual… y a Jill-senpai se lo daré pero a usted no~

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me lo des…?

Fran observó al rubio. Tenía ganas de tirársele encima y decirle que podía hacerle lo que quiera, pero sí lo hacía entonces todo el plan que tenían con el mayor de los príncipes no serviría para nada. Así que se limitó a suspirar y a mirar el cielo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que a Fran se le ocurrió una grandísima idea. O sí, sería genial ponerla en práctica, seguramente Jill-senpai se sentiría orgulloso de él.

—Senpai~ -sonrío para sus adentros- porque no me demuestra usted... porqué debería darle mi consentimiento a usted y no a su hermano~

—No creo que quieras que te lo demuestre...

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí...

—Entonces... -se acercó hasta él y le cogió de la barbilla quedándose a escasos centímetros- ¿qué me haría usted que Jill-senpai no me haría?

Belphegor sonrió. Era su oportunidad para hacerlo lo que hacía varios días venía reprimiendo por el menor.

.

* * *

.

Lamento el capítulo tan endemoniadamente corto... es que no se me ocurría mucho que ponerle, porque el gran capítulo que tengo pensado aún le faltan varios para llegar asi que estoy guardando mis mejores ideas para ese u_u

-_Dark_ Angel_Love:_ Jaja, si Bel es un celoso como nadie y no te preocupes que en uno de estos capis ya sale por fin Jill y es cuando empieza la guerra como Dios manda xD Debo admitir que no se me había ocurrido un disfraz así, asi que te doy las gracias por la sugerencia y verás como dentro de poco sale Fran disfrazado así. Es que este trio is love~

-Heart-ILZ: Jaja, bueno, aqui por fin la conti, espero que sea de tu agrado ^_^

-_Froggy´s_Love:_ Tu review me ha matado xD me alegro muchisimo el que te guste el capitulo y bueno, aqui por fin la conti :D

-_Roxy_knox:_ Jaja, me alegro muchisimo el que te guste el fic, me hace muy feliz y bueno, aqui por fin la dichosa conti, un poco corta pero bueno xD espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

Bueno, saben que acepto sugerencias, tomates, criticas, ayudas, a alguien que me le vara todos los dias y me diga que me digne a subir el capi xD, etc...


	7. Creando tensión

**Hello! **no tengo palabras para describir el tiempo que me ha tomado hacer esta continuación, no mentire... la verdad es que me he desenganchado de Reborn y hace poco he vuelto a leerme algunos capis del manga y la verdad es que no leía nada de Reborn desde hacía muchisimo tiempo, ya que he dejado abandonado el fandom. Aunque he subido algun fic de Reborn porque los tenia escritos hace un tiempo que sino... aunque me ha sorprendido como ha avanzado este fandom en FF, recuerdo cuando yo era de las pocas que escribian aqui o cuando casi no habia BelFran y yo me quejaba por tener que escribir xD bueno, espero que puedan perdonarme que de verdad no tengo nombre ni cara para presentarme aqui... y ademas me he tenido que leer yo misma los capitulos otra vez porque ni siquiera me acordaba xDDDDDD

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Akira Amano. Sus personajes son utilizados para recrear diversas situaciones pero todas sin ánimos de lucro.

.

* * *

.

Belphegor sonrió. Era su oportunidad para hacerlo lo que hacía varios días venía reprimiendo por el menor. Pero claro, él era un príncipe y tenía que mantener su orgullo principesco hasta el final y claro, si en ese momento hacía algo con Fran y éste le elegía a él, ganaría a su hermano… pero eso también llevaría a que se plantearse si realmente sentía algo por el chico de pelo verde. Tras pensar en todo esto, empezó a pensar en algo que hasta ahora no había caído y es que Jill y Fran habían estado un tiempo juntos cuando había sucedido todo lo de la casa… y era muy raro que de repente el más chico le haya salido con que quería a su hermano siendo que lo había visto muy pocas veces y sobretodo, era más extraño aún que Jill le retase a un reto, porque vamos a ver, él era mucho mejor en todo pero aún así su hermano no le retaba nunca, más bien era él.

Su cabeza era un lío en ese momento. Había algo que no encajaba y lo sabía. Pero por mucho que intentase llegar a la conclusión, su cerebro no respondía, no es que fuese tonto sólo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba sucediendo.

Simplemente suspiró y se dio la vuelta, necesitaría acostarse durante unas buenas horas y pensar bien que si no actuaría a lo loco y no saldría nada bien.

A Fran le llamó la atención la acción del mayor pero no dijo nada. Jill-senpai le había advertido que seguramente en un momento su hermano iba a empezar a unir piezas e iba haber algo que no coordinaba pero claro, ninguno de los dos se había planteado que lo haría tan rápido. El chico trago saliva, eso era malo, si les descubría, estaba todo perdido. Pero claro, eso no podía pasar ¿verdad?

Si Bel pensaba que su cabeza era un desastre era porque no podía meterse en la de Fran que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Él también suspiró y

—Sucede algo ¿Senpai?

—Nada~ es sólo que me ha entrado hambre y no puedo hacer nada con el estómago vacío

Comenzó a caminar y el más joven le siguió.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro… ¿o crees que sería por otra cosa?

—… No lo sé, no puedo meterme en su cabeza… y además hemos comido hace nada…

—Soy un príncipe y puedo hacer lo que se me viene en gana, rana… así que déjame

Había usado un tono muy cortante y frío, pero Fran estaba acostumbrado a eso en Varia así que no le molesto pero le llamó bastante la atención, no es que su senpai nunca usase ese tono, es sólo que cuando lo usaba era por algo en particular, y es que estaba pensando en algo y no quería que nadie le molestase.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba mal… seguramente les había descubierto. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le preguntó nada? Era raro… bueno, ya llamaría a Jill-senpai y le contaría lo que acababa de pasar, de seguro él tendría la respuesta.

Caminaron un buen rato, perdiéndose más de una vez. Y al final, cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban aún más lejos…

—Genial… Senpai su sentido de la orientación es tan bueno como ver un espectáculo de elefantes ninjas peleando con katanas…

— ¿De dónde ha salido esa comparación? Y además tú también podría hacer algo en vez de seguirme… para algo eres ilusionista ¿No?

—Que sea ilusionista no significa que sea guía turística… y ha sido una buena comparación, lo que pasa es que usted me tiene envidia…

—Sí claro… ¿y entonces?

— ¿Entonces… qué? Ya le he dicho que no soy guía turista…

—Oh vamos, al menos podría crear un mapa o algo…

—Puedo crear el mapa pero aún así me lo inventaría porque no conozco este lugar…

—Va, no sirves para nada…

—Usted es un príncipe ¿no? Pues entonces debería saber dónde estamos…

—Que sea un príncipe no significa que me conozco todos los sitios del mundo…

—Pues entonces no es mejor que yo, es igual…

—No me compares con un plebeyo como tú

Ambos se miraron. La tensión que se había creado en menos de cinco minutos era insuperable. Y no sólo entre ellos, sino también el ambiente sentía las ganas de empezar a gritarse de esos dos. Siguieron mirándose desafiantemente. Si algo había en este mundo que hacía que Fran perdiese la compostura era que se metieran con su condición de ilusionista mientras que a Bel, bueno a él muchas cosas le sacaban de quicio pero especialmente que le comparasen con alguien, fuese quien fuese.

— ¿Su corona no tendrá un gps?

—Tengo que recordarte que tú tienes mi corona y aún no me la has devuelto, maldita rana…

— ¿Eso significa que sí que lo tiene? Y ¿puedo quedármela?

— ¿Por qué no se la pides a tu _"Adorado Jill-senpai"?_ y no, no tiene un gps

—Pues entonces no sirve para nada… y… ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario?

—Pues porque es la verdad, no tiene gps y sí que sirve…

—No me refería a eso… y no sirve entonces…

—Sí que sirve he dicho… ¿y entonces que comentario?

—El de que debería pedírsela a su hermano… y dígame entonces qué utilidad tiene

—Un simple plebeyo como tú no lo entendería…

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

—No pienso responderla…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un príncipe y hago lo que se me da la gana…

—Lo que pasa es que está molesto porque se ha perdido…

—Tú también te has perdido…

—Pero ha sido su culpa. Yo le seguía a usted…

—Estúpida rana… haz algo bueno y sácanos de aquí…

—Ya le he dicho que no soy guía ni nada por el estilo… además no sé donde estamos…

Y así acabo la "charla" que habían estado manteniendo. Cada uno miró hacia un costado intentando buscar algo más interesante que observar que a su compañero.

Siguieron mirando hacia los lados mientras se dedicaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Sabían que tarde o temprano llegarían a un sitio, así que eso no les preocupaba. Lo que en realidad les mantenía ocupada la cabeza en ese momento era otra cosa.

Tras haber estado dando vueltas sin sentido durante dos horas, lograron divisar el castillo de los Varia y se dirigieron hacia allí. Al llegar, cada uno se fue directo a su habitación, lo último que querían es ese momento era que alguien les molestase.

La frustración que tenían era algo que no tenía nombre. La verdad es que era la primera vez que les sucedía eso. Casi siempre pasaban de todo o simplemente no hacían caso, por lo que nunca habían tenido que sufrir de un estrés tan grande en sus cabezas. Pero ahora era diferente. Belphegor sabía que había algo que no estaba bien en todo eso y Fran empezaba a pensar que su senpai ya había comenzado a sospechar de su plan.

Ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y siguieron dándole vueltas al tema que tanto les estaba comiendo la cabeza. La verdad es que les habían empezado a surgir varias dudas pero ninguno sabía muy bien cómo resolverlas.

Fran, ya cansado de intentar resolver sus problemas mentales, llamó al mayor de los príncipes. Definitivamente, necesitaba su ayuda.

A la vez, Belphegor al no saber cómo resolver sus dudas, decidió pegarse un baño. Le frustraba el hecho de no saber qué hacer, así que cada vez que sucedía eso se daba un baño que era de las cosas que más le calmaban.

Por su parte, Fran esperaba pacientemente a que el otro respondiese. Sólo quería que todo eso acabe ya y que su cabeza volviese a ser la de siempre. Pero antes de seguir pensando, sintió la voz del mayor y ya no pudo aguantar más y

—Bel-senpai está comenzando a sospechar… ¿qué haremos?

—No te preocupes… él aún no lo sabe… empieza a intuir que hay algo raro pero no sabe el que es, así que lo que hay que hacer es marearlo más…

— ¿Pero eso no será peor?

—Te equivocas, pequeño. Mientras más confuso éste, más fácil será ganarle…

—Entiendo… ¿eso significa que hay que continuar con el plan…?

—Exacto… aunque se me acaba de ocurrir una nueva idea~

.

* * *

.

Los reviews:

-_Koto Nightray:_ Jaja, la verdad es que de ellos es algo problematico mantenerlos IC ya que son tan... ellos (?) aunque la verdad es que siempre pense que los hacia super OOC xD. Y si, entre ellos se habia creado tension pero bueno aqui por fin el capi y espero que te guste ^^

-_Froggy´s Love:_ Jaja, si que vi ese comercial, me llego al corazon de lo intenso que es (?) xD y no te preocupes que estoy acostumbrada a que me dejen comentarios raros jaja, aunque la verdad es preferible que te dejen comentarios extraños a que no te dejen nada jaja. Y bueno aqui por fin la conti y espero que te guste :D

-_Dark Angel Love:_ Jaja, muchas graciaspor las ideas de los disfraces, la verdad es que me ayudan mucho asi que vere cuando puedo hacer que los vista ^^ Bueno aqui por fin la condenado actualizacion tras mil años de espera xD

_-Merusama14:_ Jaja, la verdad es que no habia pensado en hacer algo asi con tsuna pero vamos podria plantearmelo como un futuro fic o meterlo en este mismo, muchas gracias por la idea :D Y tambien muchas gracias por la idea del traje, la usare ^^

-_Hakumi Shigatsu:_ Seeh, ellos dos son realmente geniales :D La verdad es que no se me habia ocurrido lo de que podria hacer cosplay aunque la verdad es que es muy buena idea, muchas gracias por la idea~ y vere cuando puedo usarla :D Bueno aqui por fin la conti y espero que sea de tu agrado :D

-_Kotomi:_ Me alegro muchisimo que te guste y bueno, aqui por fin la conti ^^

-_Diaspora 66:_ Jaja me alegro muchisimo que te guste y tampoco creo que la historia sea tan buena pero bueno, me hace muy feliz que peinses eso y bueno por fin la maldita continuacion despues de un millon de años xD

-_Lala:_ Bueno, aqui por fin esta la conti espero que te guste ^^

-_B:_ Jaja me alegro que te guste y bueno aqui por fin la continuacion :D

-_Chrome:_ Jaaja, me alegro que lo hayas vuelto a encontrar, seguramente lo habras leido en amor yaoi o algo asi, porque yo en su momento subi la primera parte, pero deje de subirlo pq hubo problemas con la pagina, pero bueno, me alegro que al final lo hayas encontrado ^^

.

Bueno aqui termino diciendo que esta vez no tardare tanto (ahora pasan 2 años... xD) y muchas gracias a todos los que me han dicho varios trajes, la verdad es que me han ayudado mucho asi que los usare ^^


End file.
